The Publisher and her Pen
by CurlyHairedMonster
Summary: Nothing can take away the joy of doing what she loves. Except maybe the kicked-puppy stares of an often rejected Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That was so cliché.

It didn't seem one-hundred percent real until I was moving my belongings into the tiny desk space in the new newspaper office. I'm going to be a publisher! No. I _**am **_a publisher.

This job couldn't get any better.

"Ms. Granger, I assume that you will be able to handle things from here?"

"Yes, and thank you again, for everything."

"You have no reason to thank me, Ms. Granger, I am merely repaying you a favor. You helped save the wizarding world, the least I can do is give you a tiny job offer." a warm smile began to form on Aberforth's face, and one found itself on my face too.

I was beyond happy. I was beyond grateful. And I was beyond relieved. This depression the wizarding world has been in has shattered, and I am thankful. Life can be peaceful now. It can be simple. I can be in love with Ron and not worry about loosing him every time I turn my head. Harry is finally safe, and he can be with Ginny, the love of his life. Everything can go as planned now. No interruptions by some bald headed, no-nosed, freak. Just bliss.

And then there is this job. This job means everything to me. Getting payed to read? It's every bookworm's dream.

I placed the last stack of pencils in their place and stood back to admire my work. Everything was coming together.

Like pieces of a puzzle.

That was so cliché.

Like pieces of a pie?

"Granger?" I stood frozen in time as a rush of cold almost knocked the breath out of me. I knew that voice. That voice that had taunted and teased me for years and years in end. And with the voice comes the eyes. Those silver eyes that were cold as ice as he watched me being tortured. I could have sworn he was in Azkaban with his damned father.

But here he is. The cold voice, with cold eyes to match. Merlin help me.

I clear my throat and turn around slowly, trying to prepare me for his hateful glare.

But nobody could have readied me for what I did see. It shattered me, broke my hate into tiny microscopic pieces and threw them into fire.

He was sad. So sad. And broken. His striking blonde hair was up on ends and he had bags like an old witch under his eyes. His tie was wrinkled, along with his shirt, and his pants were a little to short for his legs.

"Malfoy?" My voice came out tinier than I had wanted. Tension hung in the air like thick smoke, and it was suffocating me.

"You work here?" He asks casually, running his hand through his hair, raking it out of his eyes.

"Uhhh...I uhh...yeah, yeah I do?" I stuttered and his perfectly blonde eyebrow shot up.

"You don't sound too sure." He asked with a smirk on his face. My cheeks flamed, "it just surprised me that you work here, that's all." I said quietly and his deep laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls and echoing into the hallway.

"I'm surprised that you aren't staying at home and being Weasel's little sex bitch."

ouch. That stung.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you aren't in Azkaban. Filthy deatheater." I spat without looking at him. I knew that would hurt him. His laughter stopped and he stood still for a second before leaving my office and closing the door softly behind.

My hands came up and rubbed my face, could I be any more of a bitch?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NEW STORY HOLLA! **

**Haha... So i better explain before I go on. I am a little tired of my other story. It's kind of lost its touch so to say. So I had this new idea and decided to play on it. **

**Why not, right? **

**I would like to know how you like the beginning. I know it's short but that's only because I'm just trying it out. **

**It's a sort of Demo, so to speak. **

**But if I go through with it, then it will be around 25 chapters long. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, much loves! **

**~Curly. **

**P.S.- I appreciate constructive criticism, but if you are going to bash and hate on my story then don't read it in the first place. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Way in Hell.

"If you don't like the story, then I won't like the story, Ms. Granger. Keep that in mind." Aberforth smiled warmly and then stepped into the green flames.

I was so ready to just go home and go to bed. This day was bittersweet. I mean I got my dream job and everything, but it sucks to just toss a paper. It was like I was killing a dream every time I put a big fat mark on a page. And then there was Draco.

I can't worry about him. This job is way to important for childish games. I won't worry about him, and everything will be perfect.

Life will be perfect.

I smile to myself, a new found confidence pumping through my bloodstream. I take a pinch of the floo powder and throw it into the fireplace, "The Burrow." and then green consumed me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Mione, darling, you're home!" Molly's motherly voice drifts into the kitchen and I follow the smell of fresh bread. I put my bag on the counter before hauling myself into a stool beside Ginny. I can say, I like the renovations that have been done here.

"How was work?" Ginny turns to me.

"Good, but you will never believe who works there." I say and Molly gives me a glass of the juice.

"Who? Pansy? No, she's too dumb. Oh! Luna? I haven't heard from her in a while. But she wanted to be a herbologist. Umm, Hannah Abbott?" I shake my head at her wild guesses.

"Try blonde." I say and take a sip.

Her eyes went wide and she choked on her juice, "No way in hell." I nodded and she sat her cup down.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! Watch your mouth!" Molly shouts and Ginny rolls her eyes.

"I thought he was going to be in Azkaban! Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He said he was surprised that I wasn't Ron's little sex bitch, and I told him I was surprised he wasn't in Azkaban." I say and she laughs.

"He can hardly talk about **anyone **being a sex bitch."

"Who's a sex bitch?" Ron asks casually as he wraps his arms around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder. My heart flutters at his voice.

"IF I HEAR ANOTHER ONE OF YOU SAY BITCH OR HELL I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU DO EVERY DISH BY HAND FOR TWO MONTHS." Molly's shrill voice cuts into the air and the three of us laugh.

"Now look what you've done, Ron." I giggle and look at him.

"What I've done? Oh, please." He rolls his eyes as he sits on the other side of me, "How was work?"

"Good thanks." I blushed and looked away from his eyes. Could this get anymore awkward?

"Oh come on. I'm not one for PDA either but that was obviously a cue for you to kiss her genius!" Ginny said and smacked his head.

HIs face turned red, but he placed a peck on my lips anyway. Merlin this is so awkward.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Harry said as he took a seat beside Ginny.

"THAT'S IT! ALL DISHES DONE BY HAND FOR TWO MONTHS." Molly screamed from the other room and we all groaned.

"Good job, mate." Ron said sarcastically.

"So Mione how was work?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"It was fun, I got my office and stuff."

"And guess wo works there." Ginny chimed in.

"Draco Malfoy." I finished for her.

"No way in hell. His father is in Azkaban, and his mother took off to America. He's all alone, I figured he would hide away in that manor and die." he said and took a bite of his bread.

"I don't know guys, but I really need a shower." I said and got off of the stool. I had just used a shower as an excuse, but I really did need one. I walked to the linen closet and pulled out two towels. I went into the bathroom and turned on the scolding water. Stepping in, my tense muscles instantly relaxed. And for the first time today I actually felt at peace.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I got home and slammed the door to the cold manor. Home. Could I even call this place a home? It's lonely and quiet as hell.

I kicked off my shoes once I got into my room. I stripped down to my boxers then flopped onto my bed.

**Filthy deatheater. **Doesn't she know how much it hurts to be reminded of the wrong I've done everyday? I didn't need to heatr those words, I already know what I am. I don't need some stuck-up, mudblood bitch to call me out. She isn't perfect either.

Man, I need something to take my mind off of all this shit. I grab some parchment and a quill.

_I need to fuck somebody. You up for it? _

I sealed the letter shut and sent it to the one person I knew would give me an easy shag. Pansy Parkinson.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hi! Thank you for reading! **

**Love you guys! **

**~Curly. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:An Apology Never Hurt Anyone

"How much longer Mione! It's time to go!" Ginny's voice screeched down the hall and I rolled my eyes before adding my last dab of mascara. My nerves are acting up today, I honestly can't stop shaking. I'm bound to do some work, especially considering I did nothing yesterday. Nevertheless, my stomach won't stop churning.

Is it simply because I'm starting a new job, or is it something more? Something like Draco Malfoy?

Oh hell no. I push that thought as far back into my mind as it will go. He's not going to terrify me anymore. All that stuff he did is in the past and I need to get over it.

"Mione! Don't think I won't leave your ass here! Hurry up!" I roll my eyes once more before grabbing my bag and rushing downstairs. "Come on then." I say and Ginny stuffs her arms into her jacket. I grab her arm and feel the tug of apparation, then I'm in my office.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Have you thought about us Draco?" Pansy asks in her post-orgasmic state. Merlin, I wish she could take a hint.

"Pansy, I told you. You're just a sex buddy. No strings, remember?" I ask and pull on a pair of clean black dress pants and a white button up.

"I'll take that as you're still thinking." She says and pulls on her clothes, "I'm only an owl away if you need anything else Drakie-poo." She purrs and then apparates away. A scowl forms on my face, that damn name. It used to get me all hyped up when I was thirteen, but I'm not thirteen anymore. I had to grow up, something Pansy doesn't know much about.

I comb my hair out of my eyes and grab a pinch of floo and throw it in the fire. "Dumbledore Publishing." I say clearly, and then I'm back in my dull office.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I grab a coffee from the workroom and wrap my fingers around the warm cup as I sit down at my desk. I breathe in the vanilla scent a pull the cup to my lips.

"Morning, Granger." A voice drawls from behind me and I drop my cup. The hot liquid spills in my lap and I let out a yelp.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, hot cup, hot cup, holy shit." I breath and Draco kneels down to my side with paper towels in hand. He dabs at my skirt, and then moves to my legs, all the while I'm too shocked to move. I flinch when his cold fingers rub against my knee. He seems to notice my small movement, even though I was sure he wouldn't. He runs his fingers across my knee again...

I move back abruptly, "That's enough, thank you." I say sternly and his cheeks flush.

"Yeah. Sorry." He mutters and runs his hands through his hair.

He stands and with one flick of his wand the floor is clean and my clothes are dry. Why didn't he just do that in the first place? He turns and leaves slamming the work room door behind him, causing me to jump. Did I upset him?

My mind is reeling by the time I've made a new cup of coffee and sit down in my chair. Three huge stacks of papers find themselves on my desk and I grab the red pen from my drawer.

Time to crush dreams, and forget about Draco bloody Malfoy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

God she must think I'm an idiot. But then again, of course I am. I am a wizard for merlin's sake! I should have just magicked it clean the first time, but no. I had to act like a bloody hormonal teenager and clean it by hand.

But the way she flinched when I touched her knee. Is she scared of me? I pull my hands to my face in frustration, who am I kidding? She's terrified of me.

The teasing, the relentless bullying for seven years. Of course she's scared.

I tug at my hair trying to release some tension in my head, how long am I going to have to put up with her?

"I'm afraid you're going to have to 'put up with her' until either you are she finds another job, Mr. Malfoy." Aberforth says from the chair in front of my desk. The old man reminds me so much of Albus Dumbledore. The long grey beard and kind blue eyes send a shock of guilt through me, _I should have done something else. I should have prevented it. _

"Ah, thinking of my dear brother. He often plagues my mind as well."

"I wasn't...I wasn't thinking of...I haven't..." Draco stuttered. "Save you're breath young Malfoy. I of all people do not blame you for what happened. But on a lighter subject, I'm afraid Ms. Granger is staying here as long as she pleases." his blue eyes twinkled with knowledge.

"Sorry Aberforth, I hadn't realised that I had said that out loud. She just frustrates me is all." he said in admittance.

"I believe she could say the same about you. But maybe it wouldn't be so if you were friends."

"She wouldn't even think of being friends with me, I mean after all I've done..."

"It isn't fair for you to be held accountable for your past, Draco. But sometimes the heart pushes away something it loves only to protect it from harm." Aberforth smiles and stands. "Are you insinuating that I love her?" I say heatedly, who does this old man think he is?

"I'm not insinuating anything, Draco. I'm only saying an apology never really hurt anyone." and with that, he was gone.

Well bloody hell, I'm getting mentored by an old bat.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I'm three-fourths of they way through the last stack of papers, and I've had to change my pen four times.

More than half of the 'stories' have ended up in the trash, and each time I hear paper hit the bag my head aches a little more. I don't think I'm cut out for this type of work.

"Having fun, Granger?" I don't need to look up to know who the voice comes from, the arrogant tone already tells me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I mutter and toss another paper into the trash can before meeting his eyes. "May I come in?" He asks but doesn't wait for my reply as he closes the door behind him. He sits in the chair in front of my desk and begins to play round with my supplies. I roll my eyes and return to my work, my fingers pressed into my temples, trying to soothe the pain.

"Here, drink this." he says and puts a tiny vial with purple liquid on the table.

"What is it?" I ask skeptically. "It takes away your headache." he shrugs and I pick up the tiny vial. I pull the tiny cork out of the top and smell the putrid liquid. I stare at the potion, then shoot Draco a questioning look.

He laughs, "Don't you trust me Granger?"

"Not in a million years Malfoy." I say before spilling the liquid into my mouth and swallowing. "Merlin that was awful." I choke out.

"Awful, yes. But it works, does it not?" He asks cockily and I realize he is right, the throbbing pain in my head practically vanished. I continue to read the manuscript in front of me. It's short and doesn't make much sense, so I don't bother reading it and toss it into the trash.

"Do you hate me?" The words were barely audible, but considering that he's the only other person in the room I assume it came from him.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you hate me, Hermione?" He says softly and I pause. He's never said my name before. I was pretty sure he thought it was mudblood. But no, I don't hate him.

"No, I don't hate you." I say quietly, "Do you hate me?"

"I never have." He says and tears spring into his eyes. How did the tone go from joking to emotional in five seconds flat? I nod and he leaves the room quickly. How close was he to breaking down?

I don't know, but I have a feeling it was getting close.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No I don't hate you." she pauses, "Do you hate me?" Her words slice through me, the pain is clear in her eyes.

"I never have." The words slip through my lips and tears well up in my eyes. She nods and I take it as a que to leave. I can't let her see me break down.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hey loves! **

**I'm really sorry for the super late update, and I have no other excuse except for the fact that I was being lazy. But honestly once I started writing this chapter, I couldn't stop!**

**Thanks for the amazing support you guys! **

**~Curly**


End file.
